Electronic devices often utilize trigger arrangements for triggering functions of the devices. The trigger arrangements generally comprise a mechanical trigger that is engaged by a user. For instance, handheld devices may include a gun-style trigger that is pulled with a finger. Other types of triggers include push buttons and switches. Regardless of the type of trigger used, the trigger requires additional hardware to implement. This increases manufacturing costs and requires allocation of additional space in a device's physical design. In addition, movable triggers are subject to wear and breakage resulting from repeated use.